Kilika Port
Kilika 'kɪ.lɪ.kə is an island off the southern coast of the Spira mainland and the first stop on Yuna's pilgrimage in Final Fantasy X. It can only be reached by boat or airship. The island consists of a small port and village, a large jungle and a Temple of Yevon. It is famous for being the home of High Summoner Ohalland and the Kilika Beasts, the local blitzball team. Kilika Temple is located on the far side of the forest north of the village. It is built atop a fire mountain and the Fire-elemental aeon Ifrit can be obtained here in Final Fantasy X. The fire of the temple changes color depending on whether there is a summoner praying inside, or if the temple is being visited by priests and Yevonites. The fayth of this temple is a former Crusader. Story Final Fantasy X Kilika is attacked by Sin shortly before the party arrives, causing much devastation to the village and its population, even after the efforts of the crew on the S.S. Liki. Because of this, a woman asks Yuna to perform the sending. Here, Lulu explains what the sending is; a dance which sends departed souls to the Farplane. This needs to take place as otherwise the pyreflies will form fiends. After Yuna undertakes the ceremony, she and her guardians head through the tropical scenery to the temple of Yevon, encountering a Sinspawn along the way. Outside the temple, Tidus and Wakka encounter the Luca Goers, a rival blitzball team, and the arrogant summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello. Inside, Wakka prays for victory at the upcoming blitzball tournament in Luca, with Tidus joining in should the player choose to. They then enter the Cloister of Trials to obtain Ifrit. Since Tidus is not officially a guardian, he has to stay outside. However, Dona and Barthello push him onto the elevator which descends to the Cloister, hoping he would get in trouble. Shortly after Tidus catches up with the others, Yuna emerges with the new aeon. Final Fantasy X-2 At the dawn of the Eternal Calm, Kilika has been rebuilt and is once again a bustling port town. The town has been greatly affected by the politics of New Yevon and the Youth League; due to the animosity, New Yevon has barricaded the jungle paths, disallowing passage to or from the temple, thus separating many families. Dona and Barthello are split because Dona is a member of the Youth League, while Barthello is allied with New Yevon. The final mission of Chapter 1 occurs at Kilika, when rumors of an "awesome sphere" being hoarded by New Yevon surface. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fight their way through the woods to the temple, where they oppose New Yevon forces. The girls then take the awesome sphere as their own for the Gullwings. This sphere's contents, and the decision of what to do with it, shapes several side events of Final Fantasy X-2. Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Kilika the player must fulfill the following requirements: * Chapter 1 – The player must witness the cutscenes at Dona's house. * Chapter 2 - The player can view a cutscene at the Kilika Docks after giving the awesome sphere to either Youth League or New Yevon. * Chapter 3 - The player must complete the hotspot mission at the temple. * Chapter 4 - The player must view all possible CommSphere transmissions at both Kilika Island and Temple before and after the Tobli Hunt mission. The player will first see Dona talking alone, then put the sphere on a balloon. Eventually, Barthello will break the Sphere. * Chapter 5 - The player can see Dona and Barthello reunite. Temple Aeon * Ifrit Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving fire. The Destruction sphere of Kilika is required to get Anima in Baaj Temple. Open Areas * Kilika Village * Kilika Harbor * Youth League Fort (Final Fantasy X-2) * Kilika Temple Secret Areas * A small plateau overlooking the village and jungle where Cactuars like to hang out. Shops Final Fantasy X Kilika Village Shop Final Fantasy X-2 Port Merchant Temple Merchant This shop is only available during Chapters 3 and 5. Minigames * Search for the Squatter Monkeys (Final Fantasy X-2). Final Fantasy X-2 Missions Chapter One Awesome Sphere Heist! :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Break through the checkpoints in the woods and at the Temple steps. Once you're in, acquire the sphere that New Yevon's been hiding in the Temple! * Objective: Capture the Awesome Sphere. * Unlock: Complete Where's Wakka and Claim the Treasure Sphere. * Reward: Awesome Sphere. Chapter Three Pest Control :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Restore order by stamping out the fiends coming from Kilika Temple! * Objective: Put a stop to the fiends' rampage. * Unlock: Becomes available at beginning of Chapter Three. * Reward: Samurai dressphere (optional, the sphere is found lying on the floor before the Antechamber and can be collected by the player) Enemy formations Final Fantasy X Kilika Forest * Dinonix Final Fantasy X), Killer Bee * Dinonix, Killer Bee, Yellow Element * Dinonix, Yellow Element * Ragora * Ragora, Killer Bee x2 * Ragora x2 * Yellow Element, Killer Bee * Lord Ochu (Optional Boss) Kilika Temple steps * Sinspawn Geneaux, Geneaux's Tentacle x2 (Boss) Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1 * Chocobo * Death Dauber * League Fighter * League Scout * Protochimera * Red Elemental * Stalwart * Yevon Defender * Yevon Guard Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, you can't encounter enemies. Chapter 3 * Assassin Bee * Chocobo * Daeva * Ironside * League Mage * League Raider * League Warrior * Pairika * Queen Coeurl * Watcher-R * Watcher-S * Yevon's Finest * Yevon Striker * Ifrit Chapter 5 * Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo * Assassin Bee x2, Taromaiti * Chocobo * Dolmen x2 * League Veteran x2, League Master * Queen Coeurl x2, Assassin Bee * Queen Coeurl x2, Taromaiti * Taromaiti x2 Music The music played in Kilika village right after Sin attacks is "Wandering Flame". "Spira Unplugged" is played other times when the player is in Kilika. "Calm Before The Storm" is played in Kilika Woods and the choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played inside the temple. The theme of Kilika in Final Fantasy X-2 is simply called "Kilika". Other Appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Kilika appears in Itadaki Street Portable as an area, as seen in Final Fantasy X. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile The Besaid and Kilika islands form a stage in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. Gallery Trivia * Kilika Town is the only location to undergo a significant aesthetic change in Final Fantasy X-2. Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples Category:Islands Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations de:Kilika es:Kilika fr:Kilika ja:クリック vi:Kilika